A Song of Men and Beasts
by Drizzt1138
Summary: In a version of Westeros where Pokemon live and fight alongside humans, little is as you remember it and nothing is as it seems! Witness a civil war unfold between the major Houses of the Seven Kingdoms in a tale of friendship and betrayal, love and vengeance, power and honor. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

A Song of Men and Beasts

A Crossover for "A Song of Ice and Fire" and "Pokemon"

* * *

Dramatis Personae

House Targaryen:

-Jhaeros, the first of his name, crown prince of Westeros

-Draxis, his Charizard

-Jhaeryon, the first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhonyar and the First Men and Protector of the Realm

-Valerys, the first of her name, princess and betrothed to Jhaeros

-Svetlana, her Dragonite, and her Gardevoir (unnamed)

House Stark:

-Todd, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell

-Frost, his Absol

House Lannister:

-Typhos, Lord of Casterly Rock

-Razor, his Arcanine

House Arryn:

-Erwyn, Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East

-Talon, his Swellow

House Tyrell:

-Regynald, Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the West

-Thorn, his Roserade

House Baratheon:

-Tymothy, Lord of Storm's End

-Prongs, his Sawsbuck

House Martell:

-Maerie, Lady of Sunspear and Warden of the South

-Venom, her Seviper

Smallfolk and foreigners:

-The Silent Sister, a mysterious woman who is bound to the Stranger and appears in places of death and suffering

-Her Haunter (unnamed)

-The Faceless Man, an assassin from Braavos

-Toxicroak (unnamed)

-A Stark Soldier

-His Mightyena (unnamed)

* * *

Prologue

Thunder crashed and rain whipped against the windowpanes as Prince Jhaeros, heir to the Seven Kingdoms, walked down the long, dark hallway. Candles flickered along the walls, but what little light they gave off was drowned out by the intermittent flashes of lightning. Behind him was Draxis, his Charizard, whose claws gleamed sharply in the light. The flame on the end of Draxis' tail gave off more light than the candles, but not by much. Still, it was a hot flame, one that could burn a man's flesh off his bones.

Near the end of the hall, they met a man clothed in leathers and cloaked in shadows; a Faceless Man, one of the infamous assassins of Braavos. Behind him was a Toxicroak almost as tall as he was, the spikes on it's body gleaming with poisons.

Once the two were within a comfortable distance, the Prince whispered to the assassin. "You know your target? You're certain you can dispose of him?"

The Faceless Man nodded. "As long as you have payment. A man does not work for free."

Jhaeros nodded in return. "You shall have your gold, and copious amounts of it. But only once Tymon Lannister is dead and buried."

This time the assassin did not respond, but merely walked away. Still, Jhaeros knew that the deed would soon be done. Calmly, giving off no hint of emotion, he turned around and walked off, Draxis following suit.

And thus the war began.


	2. Typhos

Typhos  


A few days later, Tymon Lannister was dead. His son, Typhos, was in mourning when a Honchkrow came from Winterfell. The message it carried stated that his closest friend, Todd Stark, would be coming within a week for the funeral.

The preparations in Casterly Rock were rather somber, yet somewhat extravagant at the same time. The legendary Pokemon that the Lannister House sigil bore, Solgaleo, adorned every banner, every shield, every helm. The whole city was done up in Lannister crimson and gold, and all the people wore black to mourn their fallen lord. He had been well loved, and the smallfolk were truly sad to see him pass.

Typhos was standing vigil over his father's body when Todd arrived. The newly-risen Lord of Casterly Rock was kneeling next to the dias that the body lay on, and his Arcanine lay curled up nearby, snoring loudly. Todd, in turn, had his Absol with him, as always. The Pokemon was said to appear whenever a disaster was about to occur, which could not have fit better with the Stark House words; "Winter is Coming". However, the Pokemon rarely caused any for it's partner, and in this case was arriving after the disaster for once.

Typhos looked up as he heard his old friend walk in. "Todd," He exclaimed, "How have you been? I'm truly sorry that we must see each other under such grave circumstances."

The Lord of Winterfell approached and gave him a warm handshake and a small bow. "As am I," He responded, subdued but still friendly enough. "If there's anything I can do to help ease your loss, I will."

"Can you help find the person who did this?" Typhos said it as a jape, and did not expect Todd to respond seriously. The entirety of the West was being searched in order to find the killer, but thus far they didn't have any real leads. There were plenty of false ones; fingers pointing at shadows, nothing more. However, to Typhos' shock, Todd looked around them to make sure no one was nearby… And then nodded.

"I know who the killer is," He claimed, "But I'm not sure you'll believe me, even if I tell you.

Typhos laughed nervously. "Todd, if this is a jest, it is not a particularly funny one. Although I will give you credit for having some guts; I have never known you to make such crude japes, especially not when the recently deceased are involved."

Lord Stark remained grim. "This isn't a joke, Typhos. I have reason to believe the killer was a Faceless Man hired by Jhaeros Targaryen."

A look of pure horror spread over Typhos' face. This implications of what Todd was saying were manifold and dire. As children, Typhos, Todd and Jhaeros had been close friends. They had always played at fighting, but only in mock battles with sticks for swords. Their Pokemon had been close as well; as a group, they had been almost inseperable, humans and Pokemon alike. As they had grown older, they grew farther and farther apart, separated by both emotional and physical distance. And yet Typhos could think of no reason why his former friend would ever want to harm his father. "Are you sure what you're saying is true? Where did you hear these words that sound so much like treason and slander?"

"I cannot tell you from who they came for that very reason," Lord Stark told him, "But I can tell you they came from someone I would trust my life with. Typhos, you have to believe me. This is why I came all the way from Winterfell. And it is also why I brought 15,000 troops with me, all of them accompanied by Pokemon. If you choose to move against the crown for this murderous act, the North will stand behind you."

Typhos was becoming more and more shocked by the second. Any second now, he expected to wake up in bed, panting in fear before realizing he had only had a bad dream. But that moment never came. What was happening was real, terribly, horrifically real. "What you are suggesting is even more treasonous than your claim. And even with the North behind me, how could Casterly Rock ever stand against the power of the Iron Throne?"

"The real question is, how could you stand by and let the murder of your father go unchallenged? You are bound to go avenge him, and the only way you can do that is by marching on King's Landing!"

"Why is it that you are so hell-bent on making me do this?" The Lord of Casterly Rock asked of his friend, completely distraught.

"Because I know that you need to do the right thing," The Lord of Winterfell replied. "Because you need to do the honorable thing. Your honor requires that you not let this go unpunished. And I will not see my friend dishonored."

The Lannister considered this. He looked over to his father's body, lying there, growing cold and rotting. And finally he relented. "I will do this thing you ask of me," He said with a sigh, "But it will be up to you to find others to rally to our cause."

"I have already done so," The Warden of the North replied. "I have sent messages to the Lords and Ladies of all the major Houses, proclaiming the Prince's crimes. We already have the power of Dorne on our side."

Lord Typhos sighed. He was growing incredibly weary of this conversation. "Fair enough. I shall call my bannermen."

The next morning at dawn, the forces of Winterfell and Casterly Rock marched east together, headed towards the Red Keep and the Iron Throne.


	3. Maerie

Maerie

Within a week, Maerie Martell was marching northwards with the strength of Sunspear behind her, having received word that the Starks and Lannisters would be marching that day as well. She had received word of the murderous actions of the Targaryen prince beforehand, and had wasted no time gathering her troops to support Todd and Typhos. After that, it had just been a matter of synchronizing her march with that of her allies, making sure they would all strike at the same time. All being well, more would follow in time.

By now they had crossed the northern border of their own territory into the Stormlands. Around them the northern mountains of Dorne slowly fell away, and the forests of the Baratheon territory replaced them. They marched through the Kingswood, trying to stay far from Storm's End, but it was inevitable that they would come upon a Baratheon force eventually, and something told her this was the day.

Most of her soldiers walked in ranks, their Pokemon beside them. They were a fearsome force, shields and spearheads glinting in the sun that filtered through the trees. They were making good time, even on foot, and especially now that they were on level ground. Maerie had no doubt they would be able to stand against any armies that dared accost them.

Unlike her troops, she rode a Pokemon just behind the vanguard, a Ponyta to be specific. Not many chose to ride Pokemon, especially ones of that particular breed, thinking it would be too dangerous. The fire in it's mane and tail was too likely to burn the rider, according to most. However this danger had never spawned any sort of doubt in her heart. Sure, she had a few burns every once in awhile, but that was nothing compared to the pure joy she got from a good day's ride. So she rode, and earned queer looks from her followers, but that didn't bother her either. Not much did.

Her Seviper, Venom, was slithering along beside her. It kept a good pace with her mount; she had trained it for speed above all else. Once it's poisonous fangs or the equally deadly spike at the end of it's tail punctured the skin, death for the target was just about certain. So she had made sure it would always strike first, and because of that they had seldom lost a battle.

As the sun began to hang low in the sky, a maester caught up with her and began to walk beside her. He was joined by a Solrock, a Pokemon that was commonly seen in her House because of the symbolism it carried. A spear and a Solrock could be found in most Dornish homes, as a sign of loyalty to their kingdom. "If I may have a word, My Lady?" The Maester asked of her.

"Of course," She replied.

"A message has come from our allies," He said slowly, his chain tinkling lightly as he walked. "All is going as planned thus far. Their armies have begun their march towards King's Landing along the Goldroad, and expect to reach the city soon. However, they also report that there has been word of Tyrell, Baratheon and Arryn forces on the move to defend the capital."

"I see," she said, attempting to process all the information he had given her in a way so that she could make the most use of it. She wondered if these troop movements were the reason why they had not come upon any Baratheons as of yet. Regardless, it was grim news for the most part. It seemed as though the whole of Westeros was against them. "Is there any word of House Tully?" She asked, grasping at straws.

"It would seem they want no part in this conflict. Riverrun has taken no side, and claims to have no intentions of taking one later."

She cursed slightly under her breath. While she took mild comfort in the fact that they would not be backing the Targaryens, Maerie had been hoping for more support than she was getting. Like most people, she preferred to be on the winning side of a war if she had to be involved in one.

Suddenly the soldiers up ahead began to stir. She nodded to the maester, then urged her Ponyta onward, with Venom following close behind.

As she made her way towards the front of the vanguard, she saw what she had been expecting. Up ahead there was a mass of Baratheon soldiers, all clad in black and gold, with a wall of troops with shields held high near the front. They were accompanied by various Pokemon, and in front of the shield wall a single man wrapped in a cloak bearing the colors of his House stood next to a Sawsbuck. His plate armor looked hot and heavy, but despite how long he had probably been waiting, Tymothy Baratheon showed no signs of discomfort.

Maerie rode up ahead of the vanguard to greet him. "Good evening, Lord of Storm's End. I apologize for coming through your territory unannounced, but there was a degree of necessity involved. When a Lord is murdered, the perpetrators must be punished, no matter who they are."

"My Lady, I have sworn an oath of fealty to the crown, and refuse to believe these lies that come out of your mouth," Lord Baratheon said harshly. "King Jhaeryon has charged my with keeping you from passing, so I ask you now to turn around and go-"

The Lord of the Stormlands never finished his sentence. Instead, he cut off with a grunt as Lady Maerie gave a signal to Venom, who sprung forward and plunged his fangs into Lord Tymothy. After that, all seven hells broke loose.

In the dying light, Maerie broke through the line of shocked Baratheon soldiers, her mount's hooves ablaze and kicking out at anyone who attempted to stand in her way. Her sword was out as well, slashing down in a rain of steel upon her foes. As she cut through their ranks, she called out commands to Venom, who was lunging out and bringing down swordsmen and their Pokemon alike.

Even as she charged, her followers charged with her, the vanguard smashing into the opposing force like a spiked hammer. Within seconds, the front row of the Baratheon line was full of men skewered on Martell spears, and more shared their fate as the battle wore on. It soon became dark out, but the battlefield was alight with fires from the attacks of the Dornish Pokemon.

However, it was no one-sided battle. True, the Dornishmen had the advantage of surprise, but soon it had been spent and the Baratheon's began to hit back just as hard. As the two forces fell upon each other, chaos reigned. Trees caught fire, screams of dying men echoed in the night, and the powers of Pokemon lit up the night around them with a deadly glow.


	4. The Silent Sister

The Silent Sister

By dawn's first light, the battle had been won. The Martell soldiers broke through, and continued their march towards King's Landing. However, the battle did not come without cost. The forest where it had taken place had been completely devastated; trees had fallen, trees had burned down, trees had been completely uprooted and thrown through the air. The land itself was dying, along with the soldiers who had fallen there.

The Silent Sister walked among the dead and dying, her Haunter close behind. All around her the screams and moans of the burned, poisoned and gored soldiers filled the air. And there were Pokemon that lay dying as well, crying out for mercy in their own manner. She intended to give it to them.

She came upon one such example presently. A Bidoof lay in the mud and ash, it's legs working feebly as it tried to move, tried to get back on it's feet, and failed miserably. There was a large gash in its pelt, and it was clear that whatever had created the wound had carried poison with it. It looked up at them with terror in it's eyes, although whether it was afraid of them or afraid of the situation in general was unclear. The Silent Sister motioned to her own Pokemon, who drew closer and wrapped his hands around the Bidoof's neck. With a quick snap, the deed was done, and the Stranger's mercy was given to the poor Pokemon.

As she continued to search the battlefield, the septa contemplated her past. She had always heard the Stranger whispering to her. When her parents had found out this had scared them, so they sent her away to be trained in the Faith. There, too she had been shunned by her peers. They had called her a freak and a witch, but it had never bothered her. She was closer to the Seven than any of them, so close that she dared to pray to the Stranger, the God of Death that no one else dared to speak of. And even when she had been sent to join the Silent Sisters, other septas who were close to the Stranger, she had still been estranged for her "less than savory" practices. And so she worked alone, with no companion other than her Pokemon, who was just as corrupt as she was to hear others tell of it.

She had seen many battlefields in her lifetime, and yet the destructive power of the Pokemon who inhabited the world never ceased to amaze her. It was a wonder that humans continued to exist, walking alongside such fearsome creatures. Truly the only thing that had kept them from dying out long ago was their ability to work together with the Pokemon. Yet even as this allowed them to survive, it also created so many situations such as this one. The inherent violence of human nature combined with the raw force of Pokemon created something fearsome, and nigh unstoppable. Something that could bring about terrible disasters if not properly controlled.

Still, despite the fact that she had observed this, it was not her place to take action on the observation. She was a servant of the Stranger, nothing more. And Pokemon or no, death would always exist. And it was her job to give it to those who were in need of it.


	5. Jhaeros

Jhaeros

Prince Jhaeros Targaryen sat in his study, reading a dusty old tome entitled "Legendary Pokemon Throughout the Ages", a work by some Grand Maester or other who everyone had forgotten long ago. It was a large, leather-bound thing, with dry and curling pages that crackled as he turned them. Draxis lay on the floor nearby, basking in the sun as the Prince continued on to the next passage:

 _Though there have been a multitude of people from all over the world who claim to have sighted Legendary Pokemon, and several Houses bear such Pokemon on their sigils, there are no standing records of Legendary Pokemon that can definitively prove their existence. While there is a certain degree of continuity between rumors and myths of Legendaries that would suggest they did exist at some point, it goes without saying that they no longer can be found in this world, despite what some tellers of tall tales would have one believe._

 _While normal Pokemon are undoubtedly powerful, myths about Legendary Pokemon suggest that such creatures posses nearly limitless abilities. Powers to control time and space, to wield the most powerful forces of nature, even to control reality itself. In some places they are even revered as gods (see Maester Rychard's "Divinity and Legend: An Assessment of Religion in Relation to Pokemon"). If such tales are to be believed, then surely these Pokemon would have the ability to wreak utter havoc in our world if they did truly exist._

Having read this, Jhaeros flipped through the book a bit more, eventually coming to a list of Legendary Pokemon that had been mentioned in various myths throughout the history of Westeros. Each entry had a stylized drawing of the Legendary next to it, most of them with what appeared to be rays of light or prongs of lightning stretching out behind them.

 _Kyogre: Found in the ocean, deep beneath the waves. Described as being larger than the mightiest war galley, and able to destroy an entire fleet of such ships. It is usually said to be blue, with red markings on it's body. It can summon storms, create gigantic waves, and even cause the seas to rise up over the land in some tales._

 _Groudon: Found beneath the earth, usually mentioned in legends of people who stray too deep into caves. Described as having red, armor-like plating all over it's body. It can control the land at will, especially rocks and lava. According to some, this is because it is an extension of the land itself._

 _Rayquaza: Even myths have little to say about this Legendary Pokemon, except for the most fantastic ones. Some say it lives in a castle made of clouds, and only comes down on the clearest of nights. Others say that the greatest of conquerors could control it and use it to lay waste to their enemies, although usually the conquerors mentioned in these myths were also slayers of gods or immortal angels sent from space._

 _Jirachi: This Pokemon is said to wear a crown in the shape of a five-pointed star and have the ability to grant any one wish to whoever can find it. It is often mentioned in children's stories, and has heavy associations with luck and happy endings._

 _Dialga: Many claim that time began when this Pokemon was born, although this notion is heavily debated by philosophers the world over. It is also said to be able to control time. It often appears as a blue, four-legged creature, and in myths is often used to change events that have already occurred._

 _Palkia: This Legendary is often described as a white, dragon-like creature with pink patterns on it's body. It has the ability to distort space, and supposedly lived in a space between dimensions. Like with Dialga, the nature of this is highly disputed by Maesters, philosophers and scholars._

Eventually Jhaeros closed the book, coughing slightly from the dust this action released into the air around him. Rubbing his eyes a bit, he looked up and was mildly surprised to see his sister Valerys standing in the doorway. He was relieved to notice she had her Gardevoir with her. Like many Targaryens, she suffered from a form of madness, in her case two split personalities, entirely opposite of each other. Jhaeros had noticed this early on in their childhood, and had also noticed that her Gardevoir seemed to appear whenever her more amiable side was present. When it was gone, however, her more wrathful side was often showing.

"News from the south," Valerys reported. "It would seem that House Martell has pushed through the Stormlands, and they are on their way to King's Landing."

Jhaeros mulled this over. "It's too soon," He decided. "We our not in a position yet where we can make our plan come to fruition. We need more time, we don't have enough support yet…"

Valerys nodded. "I'll see about sending some of our soldiers south to delay them."

Jhaeros nodded back to his sister, who curtsied and left the room. Meanwhile, he walked over to another table, where a map of Westeros was laid out with markers for each of the armies. The Solgaleo and Absol of Lannister and Stark were still safely in the west, but moving closer. The Sawsbuck of the Baratheons had been moved back towards King's Landing, and the Swellow of the Arryns was standing between the city and their foes in the west. The Roserade of the Tyrells was back with the Baratheon marker, and the Magikarp of the Tullys was still in Riverrun. Studying all of this closely, the Prince moved the Solrock of the Martells a bit further north. It was too soon, but he supposed he could still make things work...


	6. Erwyn

Erwyn

Lord Erwyn Arryn marched at the head of his vanguard, his armor chased with rich blue enamel. The rest of the steel shone silver in the bright light of the sun as he and his forces made their way along the Goldroad to meet their enemies in battle. The Knights of the Vale marched directly behind him, their own armor polished and shining brightly as well. They were a resplendent sight, with the magnificent blue banners of their House fluttering in the wind alongside black and red Targaryen banners. With those banners flew hundreds of Pokemon, Staraptors and Tailows and Wingulls.

They had been marching for several days now, stopping and making camp when night fell and marching relentlessly during the day. Their objective was to ensure that the Starks and Lannisters did not reach King's Landing, or at least to slow them down a bit. And so they had set out to complete this task, knights and Pokemon alike.

They had developed a final version of their battle plan the previous night, estimating that this would be the day they would meet their foes in battle. It was a fairly simple idea. First the vanguard would charge and do their best to attempt to disrupt the enemy's front lines. Then they would pull back, appearing to be making a retreat. However, once the opposing forces followed them, the remaining knights who had not been in the vanguard would swoop in and take them from both flanks at once, crushing both their foes beneath their weight.

Suddenly, he heard a horn blow from behind him. Up ahead, he saw why the warning had sounded. Their targets were directly ahead, clad in dark iron and shining steel. He saw the grey Mightyena of House Stark flying alongside the golden Solgaleo of the Lannisters, as well as many other banners bearing the devices of the bannermen of the two Houses. There were Pokemon as well, and many of them. It was a fearsome horde, but the Warden of the East was unperturbed. Calmly, he turned to his squire and said, "Sound the charge."

The whole army knew what this blast of the horn was to herald. As it blew out loud and strong, a cry came up from the Knights of the Vale. They all began to run towards the opposing army, including their liege lord, who was still in the front, drawing their swords as well with an omnipresent hiss of steel on leather. Their Pokemon began to fly faster in turn, quickly overtaking their counterparts on the ground. Soon they were diving down towards their targets, wings and talons and special attacks raining down upon the grey and gold legion. Not too long after they were backed up by the knights, and the battle was joined.

The first foe Lord Erwyn met in battle was a Lannister soldier, accompanied by a Persian. The Pokemon was occupied fighting somebody's Pidgey, but the warrior in the Solgaleo-crested helm dared to raise his sword against him, hoping that there might be some title to be won in defeating him. The Lord of the Vale did not plan on going down so easily, however.

The two circled each other, each trying to find a hole in the other's defenses. Lord Erwyn was the first to find one; he struck hard and fast, thrusting his sword out towards the Lannister. The soldier turned the thrust aside with his shield, but even as he did the Warden of the East called down one of the Pokemon above with a gesture. All the trained Pokemon in the Vale were taught to respond to his call should he need them. That one gesture was all it took to send a Staravia screaming down from the heavens, pecking at the soldier's eyes and throat.

He turned around and disengaged the Lannister, turning his attention instead to a Bolton warrior off to his left. The Bolton was unaccompanied, and wearing only leather armor and holding a short sword. Erwyn fell upon the unwary soldier fiercely and mercilessly, swiftly carving through leather and flesh.

Suddenly, he heard a loud impact behind him. He turned to see his Swellow, Talon, had bowled over a Stark soldier who had been about to attack him. Lord Erwyn nodded approvingly, then went back to laying waste to his foes. Soon he had decided that it was just about time to put his plan into motion. However, just before he was about to signal the retreat, he heard a horn blowing to the east. It was not one of his own.

With terror in his eyes, he turned to see an entire second army coming in from their hind flank. The new horde was bearing the same banners he had previously seen coming from the front. There was no way to make the plan work now. They were completely surrounded. Even as he looked on, he suddenly felt a hot stabbing sensation in his arm. He turned and saw, to his horror, that there was a Houndoom there, it's fiery jaws clamped tightly around his forearm. He twisted to stab at it, but even as he did it's companion, another Stark soldier, came up behind him and slit his throat.

A few hours later, the majority of the Knights of the Vale had either been captured or killed in battle.


	7. Jhaeros (Part 2)

_Thanks to Crazy Cakes 23 for giving me some valuable feedback on this story! Hopefully this chapter will clear up some ambiguity and add some depth! Also thanks to my usual proofreaders for continuing to support me!_

Jhaeros

Prince Jhaeros sat in the Tyrell camp outside the walls of King's Landing, studying the banners that flew above the tents. Many of them sported the golden Roserade of House Tyrell on a field of green, although there were a few black Targaryen banners fluttering in the wind as well. The Prince's eyes roamed over the three heads of the creature they displayed, an amalgamation of three Legendary Pokemon; Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem, each head finely rendered in red stitching. He pondered the power of these three great Pokemon of myth. If only he had such a creature under his control, this entire conflict would have been over already.

Even Aegon the Conqueror hadn't possessed a Legendary when he conquered Westeros. True, some of the smallfolk claimed he had a Kyurem that he rode into battle, hence the choice of heads on the banner. But truly it had only been a Salamence, according to the maesters, albeit a very powerful one. Like all men, maesters were fallible and biased, but still most of them agreed that Legendary Pokemon did not exist and never had. And yet if Aegon had been able to achieve such great feats with only common Pokemon by his side, it was tempting to imagine what a mere prince could do with more powerful creatures.

The Prince was torn away from his fantasy when the Warden of the West and his sister approached him. Lord Regynald Tyrell was accompanied by his Roserade, Thorn, and he was saddened to note that Princess Valerys was accompanied by her Dragonite Svetlana, who had been given to her as a gift from some snobby foreign dignitary or other.

He nodded to them both, and Lord Tyrell bowed in return before taking a seat. The Princess merely sat. "Lord Regynald, My Lady Valerys. Thank you for agreeing to join with me on this fine day. It is a pleasure to see the both of you."

The Princess made a rude sound in reply, but the other visitor was all cold courtesy. The Prince couldn't decide which was worse. "The pleasure is mine. I trust I find you in good humor, Your Grace?"

"Yes, quite, Regynald," Jhaeros replied. "Although I am deeply saddened to hear of Lord Erwyn's death. The hour where we must meet the Starks and Lannisters in the field draws closer."

"Rest assured, Your Grace, I will cut down both armies and crush them under my boots, along with any other enemies of the King," Lord Tyrell stated, staring directly at the Prince. "Long may he reign."

"Long may he reign," Jhaeros said in turn. The Princess said nothing, instead looking around at soldiers in the distance and pretending to crush them between her thumb and forefinger. Ignoring this, he asked, "Is there any other news? From the south, perhaps?"

"Only grim news, unfortunately," Regynald claimed. "It would seem that the Martell forces are drawing closer each day. According to most estimates, they will reach us on the morrow. Still, we'll be ready for them." He patted his sword hilt on the last part. Next to him, his Roserade was completely still, but it watched the Prince with a calm gaze that sent a chill up his spine.

At this point he had decided that he had had enough of this company for one day. Nodding again to Lord Tyrell, he began to walk to his tent, moving swiftly and purposefully. Valerys followed, every once in a while slashing at a tent with her hands. Her Dragonite copied her motions, and this resulted in a great deal of ripped canvas. Yet again, as he looked at the tears in the cloth, the Prince wondered at the power of Pokemon, and dreamed of what a Legendary could do.

As they walked, one of Valerys' handmaidens approached them, carrying something wrapped in cloth. She handed it to the Princess, saying, "I found this in your tent, by Svetlana's nest, Your Grace. I have no idea how it got there."

Valerys unwrapped it. Inside the cloth was a large Pokemon egg. It was mottled orange and cream, and the Princess smiled and cradled it for a few seconds, a wide smile on her face. Then she sighed and tossed it over to Jhaeros. "Another one? There have been so many recently. Toss it with the others!"

Jhaeros sighed and did as she asked; he didn't want her to end up taking out any anger on the handmaiden. For the past few weeks Svetlana had been laying eggs almost nonstop, day after day. They had acquired quite the collection, and were keeping them in a separate tent until they hatched. He examined a few as he placed the latest one among the others. "If only one of these held a true legend," he sighed to himself.


	8. The Soldier

The Soldier

The Stark soldier woke up on the ground that morning, lying on a bed of dried straw in the middle of the camp. He yawned, got up and stretched, went to go relieve himself. It felt like a completely normal day. And yet he knew it wasn't. He knew that this was the day they would face the Targaryen forces.

He walked to a ridge at the edge of the camp. He knew what he would see there, knew that he didn't want to see it. And yet a morbid curiosity brought him to that ridge, and forced him to watch the banners gathering, black and green and blue and gold. Every last one of them was being held by another soldier on the other side who wanted him dead.

He heard his Mightyena padding up behind him. He could tell it sensed his fear; most Pokemon could smell fear. It nuzzled up against him, trying to comfort him. The soldier smiled and ran his hands through it's fur. "Hey there, old girl," He said, trying to sound calm. "Let's go get some breakfast."

He walked to the nearest tent that had food in it, his heavy iron shield slapping lightly against his back as he did, not particularly caring what kind of food it was. He ended up breaking his fast on something he couldn't quite identify, but it didn't taste like it was going to kill him, so he filled his belly with it as happily as he could under the circumstances.

Many of the other soldiers were sitting with their friends, sharing japes and having a good time of what might have been their last day on earth. This soldier sat alone though, having always been a "lone Mightyena". The companionship of his Pokemon had always been enough, and for now at least it was all he needed by way of comfort. So he sat there, eating his slop and giving his companion some well deserved attention, until the horn sounded, rallying them to arms.

The soldier drew his sword, and his Mightyena growled softly. Together they made their way in between tents and pavilions, towards the group that was forming the vanguard near the edge of the camp. He ended up assigned to one of the positions towards the front of the group. "First to fight, first to die," He mumbled to no one in particular. He didn't mind; he just wanted to get it over with.

Soon enough they were marching out onto the field. The soldier stood beside his brothers in arms as Todd Stark and Typhos Lannister addressed their men. The former stood just ahead of him now, followed closely by his Absol, Frost. "We face the three-headed monster today," He was saying. "The King. The Prince. The Princess. Three heads. And we will chop them off. Each and every foe we meet today, we will stand against them as men of the North!"

A cheer went up from the multitude of troops surrounding him. He joined his voice with theirs, making sure he was heard. The noise was so great that it seemed to stir the very air around them, but eventually it died down and the Warden of the North continued his speech. "In front of me, I see people I know. I see friends and children, husbands and companions. But I also see an army. And this army will lay waste to the monster that lives in King's Landing!" He ended with a shout, pointing towards the city off in the distance. As he did, Frost gave a long howl, and all the Pokemon in the armies of the North howled as well. The soldier was certain that it would be sending shivers up the spines of their enemies.

With one final rallying cry, the northmen began their charge. From ahead the soldier heard horns sounding, and the Targaryen men giving a cry of their own. The two forces charged towards one another, each roaring like a Loudred for the blood of the other. Soon enough they crashed together, and the battle was joined.

The soldier was still in the front lines of his army when they met with their counterparts from the other side. He ended up caught in the press; there wasn't much room for fighting, due to the fact that people were pushing against him from both sides, both his Stark allies and Targaryen foes. He barely managed to keep his footing in the chaos, keeping his shield up in a desperate attempt to keep the swordsmen in front of him from running him through the chest.

Eventually the pressure lightened, although the fight was far from over. The soldier was still completely surrounded by enemies, and he had to fight for every moment. His Mightyena fought beside him, tearing through Targaryens and Tyrells, Arryns and Baratheons. The soldier did the same, swinging his sword left and right, stabbing it through leather and cloth and flesh, wondering at how he was still alive.

He was surrounded by steel and iron, fire and ice. Metallic wings flashed as a Skarmory accompanying one of the Knights of Arryn came screaming down to slash at a Lannister Purrlion. Sparks flew from along a Houndoom's body as one of the soldier's allies chased down a Tyrell who was attempting to flee the battlefield. Lightning flared, rocks flew through the air, water sprayed.

Then suddenly the next soldier he faced was not a Targaryen or a Knight of the Vale, nor a Tyrell or a Stormlander. He did not face a foe, but a Dornishman. After hours of fighting, they had finally broken through the south end of the Targaryen line. Together, the armies of the Starks and the Lannisters fell back to the Martell line and regrouped for their final assult on the capital.


	9. Todd

Todd

Todd Stark, Maerie Martell and Typhos Lannister all stood around a map of Westeros, the corners held down by daggers and the lands it showed covered in markers displaying troop movements; almost all of the markers were in the general region of King's Landing. This was where the final battle would be fought.

There was also a map of the capital city and the surrounding area. Typhos studied it along with the others. "It will be a hard fight, but I think we should make our attack here," He said, indicating the city gate closest to the Red Keep. "That will shorten the fighting we need to do once we're inside the walls. We'll be able to get in, kill the royal family, and take the city in a matter of hours."

Todd nodded his assent. "We'll have the Martell spearmen in the front lines first, to push the defenders back. Then, once we've reached the city gates, my men and Typhos' will bring up the battering rams and break their way into the city." The others agreed to this plan, and they were about to take their leave when Todd stopped them. "There is one more thing we need to address," The Warden of the North claimed. "Come with me, and leave your personal guards. My men will keep us safe. No men must know of this unless I see to it that they do."

His companions were loath to leave their men behind, but it seemed they had no choice in the matter. Still, both were formidable warriors, and had confidence in their own skills and those of their Pokemon, and both would also trust Todd with their lives if they had to. So they followed Todd off into the night, accompanied by four Stark men and Pokemon.

Eventually the seven reached a small hovel just about half a mile from camp. There was an orange glow coming from inside; someone had lit a fire. Lord Stark opened the door, and his guards stood around the entrance as he beckoned his fellow Lord and Lady inside. Both entered, and were shocked by what they saw inside.

The fire was not in a pit or hearth of any kind. It was on the end of a tail, and that tail was attached to a large Pokemon with wings and fangs and claws; a Charizard. Next to the Charizard stood a young man, of an age with Todd and Typhos, wearing a red tunic with black breeches and a cloak of the same color. His silver hair shone in the light of the fire, and his purple eyes were intense and almost terrifying.

The Lannister stood there for a moment, staring at Jhaeros Targaryen, completely speechless. Then he drew his sword.

Typhos rushed at the young Prince, but was utterly shocked when his steel was met by Todd Stark's sword. "What are you doing?!" He asked, completely furious, "This is the man who killed my father, who you convinced me to go to war against! Let me finish him, and we can end this here and now!" Lady Martell lowered her spear, but only watched the two as Todd drove Typhos' sword to the ground.

"On the contrary," The former said, "Your father was never killed at all."

"What in all seven hells are you talking about?" Typhos asked, "I saw the body!"

"No," Todd replied, "You saw an illusion, created by my Zoroark."

Typhos was beginning to get frustrated. "You don't have a Zoroark!"

"Yes, I do," Todd explained, "You've simply never seen it. If you had, then it wouldn't be doing the job I set to it correctly. Now please, allow me to explain before someone gets hurt unnecessarily. For the friendship we once had, that we still have, let me explain."

Typhos took a few deep, shaky breaths. He was obviously full of rage, but in the end his reasonable side won out. "You're living on borrowed time right now," The Lord of Casterly Rock said, sheathing his sword. "I suggest you speak quickly."

Todd bowed to his old friend. The rest of the room remained silent as the grave as he spoke. "A few months ago, the Prince came and visited me in Winterfell. He told me of how he wishes for the Targaryen dynasty as we know it to end. For too long, he said, have brothers wed sisters in the Red Keep. For too long have the gods been flipping their coins when a new Prince or Princess has been born, gambling on whether the next ruler would be sane or mad. And for too long, he said, has his father been living with riches while the smallfolk wallow in the dirt.

"It was on that day that the two of us came up with a plan to change all of this. We agreed that no one must know unless they had to, save the two of us, not until the very end was nigh. Not even you, my friend. Your reaction to it all was what really sold the performance.

"The first stage of our plan was to convince Tymon Lannister to go into hiding. While I handled that, Jhaeros hired a Faceless Man to kill off 'Tymon', who would have been replaced by my Zoroark's illusion shortly before the deed was to be done. The assassin had no idea that he would be killing someone who was not there, lest he be caught and interrogated. It was a bi difficult to create an illusion elaborate enough to fool the assassin, not to mention the people of Casterly Rock, but we managed to pull through. That was the hardest part.

"It was much easier convincing you to go to war. Once that was done, all we had to do was break through the King's forces and make it to the capital. And here we are. The rest of the plan is fairly simple. Tomorrow we will go about the battle as we had planned it, with one major difference. As the battle is joined, Jhaeros will call all men loyal to him to defend our forces from those who are not loyal to him. All being well, the majority of the men will follow him as opposed to the King, but there are a few who may disappoint us. The Prince tells me that Lord Tyrell in particular is not likely to join us. Still, it is likely that we will have only minuscule opposition on the way to the Iron Throne."

After Todd had finally finished, there were dozens of questions still buzzing around in Lord Lannister's head. One in particular floated to the surface first, a rather obvious one; "How can I know that what you say is true? How should I know that my father is truly alive?"

"Because we have him here with us," Todd replied. He walked to a door in the shadows behind Jhaeros and opened it. "Come and see for yourself."

Nervously, keeping one hand on his sword, Typhos walked across the room and looked through the doorway. And there, sure enough, was Tymon Lannister, laying on a bed of straw. Next to him was a Zoroark, also asleep. "It's not an illusion," Todd said. "Not even Fang here can create them when he's asleep."

The words were almost lost on Typhos. The young Lord ran to his father, hugging him tightly and waking him in the process. The older Lord said nothing as he awoke, but merely smiled and hugged his son back.

After a brief but heart-warming reunion, Typhos agreed to go along with the Prince's plan. The next day, they would march on King's Landing, and, all being well, finally end this bloody conflict.


	10. Typhos (Part 2)

Typhos

Lord Typhos Lannister marched along with his men the next day, right behind Lady Maerie and her Martell spearmen. Alongside his men and Lord Stark's were the majority of the Knights of the Vale, most of the Baratheon forces, and even a few Tyrells, not to mention the Prince's men. Thus far, the plan appeared to be working. Their combined forces were cutting through the enemy like a hot knife through butter. Now they had made it inside the gates, and were making the final push towards the Red Keep.

The King's men- mostly Tyrells and Targaryens, but there were a few members of the City Watch mixed in- were attempting to block off the streets, pressing back against the spearmen. However, they were not entirely successful in this task; it is hard to push a foe back if they are well behind the points of their spears. So instead the King's men were the ones who were pushed back, and when they had nowhere left to run, when their backs were up against the walls of the Red Keep, it became a slaughter.

Thus far, their luck had held. Now came the final stage of the plan that had been months in the making. As their men rushed into the ruling seat of Westeros, Typhos, Todd, Maerie and Jhaeros made their way to the throne room together, accompanied by their Pokemon. They met with little opposition along the way, since most of their enemies had been cleared out already, and those they did meet were easily dealt with. When they reached the throne room, the doors had been secured by Lannister men. Nodding to these allies, the companions opened the doors to the throne room and walked inside.

The King sat there on the Iron Throne, waiting for them with a maniacal grin on his face. "King Jhaeryon, I, Typhos Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, hereby sentence you to die for your crimes against the people of Westeros. What have you to say in your defense?"

Jhaeryon laughed menacingly. "You cannot sentence me to die. I am the King, and what's more, I am the blood of Kyurem, of Reshiram, of Zekrom. Your pitiful decree means less than nothing to me."

"You claim that," Jhaeros responded, "And yet here we are. The vast majority of our forces are following me. You are all alone, and there is no one, nothing to stop us from taking your head right here, right now. Westeros will be a better place for it."

The laughter had almost turned into a fit by now. "And you, my foolish son, claim that I am alone and powerless. You could not be more wrong."

It came down suddenly and swiftly from the air above their heads, like a lightning strike, and coiled around the throne. Light from the braziers in the room glinted along it's long, sleek body. It's claws glinted sharply, like valyrian steel, as did it's fangs, which looked as though they could bite a man in half with a single crunch. It's eyes were intense, so much so that it seemed that if one were to stare to deeply into them then they would be lost. And that gaze was focused directly upon the companions as it roared, a sound that made the very foundations of the earth tremble.

"R-Rayquaza?" Jhaeros said, barely able to keep from shaking, "B-but that's impossible! Legendary Pokemon don't truly exist! I should know better than anyone, I've read everything I could about them, and nearly all the maesters agree that they have all disappeared from this world, if they ever did exist at all!"

"Yes, they do say that," King Jhaeryon said with a cackle, "They say that because for years now, each and every Targaryen King has bid them to do so. They obey the Iron Throne, as all my legal servants do, and through them we have been able to keep the existence of Legendaires a secret for generations. We never told you, of course. You would have spoiled the surprise for your treasonous friends."

For once, it was Jhaeros who was shocked. "You knew? And if so, why didn't you try to stop me?"

"Two reasons," The King claimed, holding up an equal number of fingers. "First, so that I could find all the traitors, all those who would turn against me. And second, so I would have a reason to get rid of you, you sniveling whelp. You've never been strong enough to be my heir."

"Don't confuse compassion and weakness," The Prince countered. "Not that you'll be getting any mercy from me."

Jhaeryon sneered down at him from the throne. "Nor will you have any from me. Maelgar, get rid of them." The Rayquaza opened it's mouth, and within a shimmer of energy grew, becoming a shining orb of heat and light. Then the orb became a beam, shooting out of the Legendary Pokemon's mouth to annihilate them.

Just before it could hit them, however, a shield of psionic energy formed in the shape of a dome around them, stopping the beam with a flash and a sound like the rumble of thunder. The companions turned to find it's source, and saw Valerys standing there, with her Gardevoir accompanying her. As Maelgar's attack ended, the shield dissipated as well, and she nodded to the others. They nodded back, they charged towards the King and his Pokemon.

Razor was the first to strike, rushing at Maelgar with a burst of extreme speed, clawing at the Rayquaza with claws as sharp as daggers. Both Pokemon roared and scratched at each other as the others caught up. Frost shot an icy beam of cold energy at the King's monster, temporarily freezing a section of it's long, snake-like body, but soon it broke free of the ice, just as mobile as ever. Valerys' Gardevoir launched lances of psionic energy at it, a few even piercing it's hide. Venom sunk it's teeth into the Legendary at least once, and while they knew the poison in those fangs would most likely be deadly to the creature, the thing was large enough that it would take hours for the toxin to spread through it's body. They didn't have hours; at best they had minutes before it made an attack one of them couldn't survive.

Draxis was the centerpiece of the battle. Surrounding it's body in flames, the Pokemon charged towards it's adversary. Reaching the Rayquaza, flames flowed freely from it's mouth, covering the creature's body and even leaving burns behind in places. The Charizard was a true vision of raw power, attacking with such ferocity and intensity that it almost seemed an equal to Maelgar.

Almost, but not quite. Eventually, the King's beast got a good hit in, biting down hard on Draxis' leg. The Charizard roared in pain, trying to twist free, but it was useless. Shaking it's head, Maelgar threw it's enemy about like a rag doll, smashing it against a nearby wall. Crying out in despair, Jhaeros ran to his fallen companion. He stood in front of Draxis' fallen body, both hands on his sword, taking a protective stance, keeping his friend safe as best he could.

This did not amuse Maelgar. The Legendary Pokemon flew up towards the ceiling, then plummeted back down towards the Prince, purple flames surrounding it's body. Jhaeros lifted his sword, and as the Rayquaza hit him he stabbed the blade into it's eye. In the same instant, there was a sound like a bundle of sticks snapping, and he was thrown back into the wall on the far side of the room. As he flew through the air, his attacker fell to the ground with a mighty crash. The sword was still lodged in it's eye, and blood pooled on the ground beneath it.

Todd and Typhos rushed over to their fallen friend. As they did, King Jhaeryon attempted to make an escape while they were distracted, but Valerys and Maerie cut him off along with their Pokemon.

Typhos kneeled and cradled Jhaeros' broken body in his arms. The Prince coughed and looked up at him, his eyes revealing how much pain he was in. Todd tried to speak, but the young Targaryen cut him off. "I don't have much time," He said, struggling to get the words out. "I need you to listen to me."

Lord Stark nodded, and Jhaeros turned to Lord Lannister. "I need you two to take care of the realm for me," He said, "And my family as well. Valerys and I have discussed it, and she has agreed to marry you. The Targaryen line will live on with the two of you. You shall be King after my passing, and after my father is dead."

Typhos tried to speak. "You're not going to die here, Jhaeros. I won't let you-"

"I told you not to talk, you fool," The Prince replied, although he said it with a smile. "You're wasting time. We both know I'm not leaving this room alive. Now I need you to make me one more promise. Find the Legendaries. Learn about them. Tell the world about them. Promise me this."

Typhos nodded slowly and, still smiling, Jhaeros closed his eyes one final time and passed from the world.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

After the conflict, a new system was quickly established in the Seven Kingdoms. Instead of a monarch, the land of Westeros now had a ruling council made up of members of each of the seven major Houses, as well as a larger council made up of all the minor Houses. Due to the wisdom of the collective peoples of the land, the Seven Kingdoms soon entered a new golden age of peace and prosperity.

House Tully was never punished for their indecision. On the contrary, the majority of the Council of Major Houses understood their choice to abstain from the conflict, and the Lord of Riverrun became a valuable member of the Council.

The successors of Tymothy Baratheon and Erwyn Arryn were, for the most part, cooperative. At times they would disagree with other members of the Council, but this was bound to happen once in a while and there were never any true conflicts that came of it. Even Regynald Tyrell turned out to be a somewhat agreeable man, once one got to know him, and proved himself to be very productive.

Lady Maerie Martell grew much closer to her allies from the war over time, and eventually went on to get married to Todd Stark. The two truly grew to love each other, and had many good, happy children. However, even after all that, she still remained as independent as ever, and spoke well on the behalf of the Dornish people.

Valerys- now officially Lady Valerys, as opposed to the Targaryen Princess she had been- had a fairly happy marriage as well. While she and Typhos did not always see eye to eye on everything- especially when her Gardevoir wasn't around- they got along fairly well for the most part. They did not have quite as many children as Todd and Maerie, but they had baby Pokemon in abundance when Svetlana's eggs hatched. In fact, there were so many that they ended up giving some of the baby Dratini to other members of their House, as a symbol to show that they still remembered the people of Westeros and their needs.

Jhaeros was burned alongside his beloved Draxis, in a magnificent funeral pyre that could be seen for miles around. Lords and Ladies from all around came to pay tribute to him, and the city of King's Landing was covered in red and black for months, with Targaryen banners hanging from every window.

The former King was executed by beheading shortly after Jhaeros' death. Typhos Lannister served as the headsman.

And finally, Todd and Typhos requested a leave of absence shortly after the formation of the Council of Major Houses, on the grounds that they were going to search for Legendary Pokemon. The leave was grudgingly granted, and they left the capital soon after. That is where one story ends, and another begins.

 _The story doesn't end here, not entirely. There's more to tell, but I have other things to write. So I need your help- yes, I mean you, reader. If you so wish, please PM me about writing more within this particular AU. As long as you mention me and let me know when you have the story posted, I'll allow you complete artistic liberty for your writing. Hope to hear from you soon!_


End file.
